youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
G. Gordon Godfrey
G. Gordon Godfrey is a GBS pundit, the host of The G. Gordon Godfrey Show, and an associate of Darkseid, widely known for his stance against the Justice League and its alien members. Personality Gordon is an outspoken man, with his own opinions on matters, notably in his rants against aliens. He doesn't seem to trust the Justice League, and relies on eloquence to sow that distrust in his audience. He is notably observant, during the launch of the rocket to Mars, it was he who pointed out that Superman was not taking questions. To get his points across he will talk in colorful metaphors to help his audience understand his point of view. Physical appearance Gordon is a Caucasian male, with blond hair and blue eyes. When on air, he wears a suit and tie combination, varying in color. History 2016 Gordon hosted a segment on a recent attack by an alien bounty hunter on the UN, repeatedly playing the footage showing that Kroloteans are hiding among the human public. He turned his dislike for aliens to the Justice League, who also had aliens on their team. After the Justice League distributed devices to track alien presence on Earth, G. Gordon Godfrey commended them on the act. However, he did question how they managed to obtain the technology so quickly, heavily implying that the League had been withholding knowledge and capabilities from the general human population. The launch of an Earth-Mars communication satellite angered G. Gordon Godfrey. On his show, he made it clear he would travel to Cape Canaveral to ask the questions he thought the people needed answers to. As soon as Carol Ferris opened the press conference, G. Gordon Godfrey usurped Cat Grant's turn to press Ferris and Martian Manhunter about the satellite. He asked them if the people of Earth really wanted a connection with aliens. He mocked Ferris's position that Martians weren't aliens but neighbors, and was not happy that the press conference was cut short. He continued to ask questions, but had by now turned towards the camera. He demanded that Superman answer questions too, and thought that the name "Manhunter" was ominous. Despite his general view of aliens, G. Gordon was quite satisfied with the way the Reach had openly presented themselves at the United Nations. He assured his viewers he had not gone soft on aliens; as he pointed out the Reach had entered Earth through the front door, unlike the aliens on the League. After Captain Atom met with the Reach ambassador and said some issues would need to be discussed in private, G. Gordon, during his TV segment, criticized the Justice League for doing business in private and concealing things from the public. As an example, he criticized some League members for wearing masks. After the Hall of Justice was destroyed in a battle with Despero, the Reach ambassador, who used a device to remove a force field surrounding the Hall, let slip that the League still had the Watchtower—information that had not been made public. On his show the next day, Godfrey criticized the League for keeping this information secret and accused them of using the Watchtower to spy on the people of Earth. Godfrey reviewed the secrets about the Justice League that had recently been exposed. He told viewers it was up to them to make up their minds regarding how they would handle this information. Godfrey then went on to praise the Reach and Lex Luthor for their new farming venture, LexCorp Farms, noting they were allowing the public to tour the facility. Saying that the Reach and Luthor were being open with their dealings and striving to end world hunger, Godfrey wondered why the Justice League wouldn't do something similar. :Godfrey appeared in a commercial advertising a line of Reach drinks. Godfrey had the Reach ambassador as a guest on his show. As the Ambassador had been a previous guest, the conversation was cordial at first, but then Godfrey confronted the ambassador about the fleet of ships the Reach had not informed the public about. The ambassador countered that the fleet had been used to protect Earth from the Warworld. Godfrey then shared footage of the ambassador's previous press conference in which the ambassador claimed the Reach only had the single, unarmed research ship, then told the ambassador he had clearly lied and asked what other secrets the Reach was hiding. Godfrey announced that Tseng has resigned as secretary general of the United Nations. He then welcomed his guest and the man he believed should be the new secretary general, Lex Luthor. Godfrey was present, along with Desaad, when Vandal Savage arrived on Apokolips to meet with Darkseid. 2018 Godfrey talked about how martial law is sometimes necessary, which led into an interview with Baron DeLamb in which, among other things, DeLamb said he was implementing martial law in Markovia in light of recent events. Appearances Background information * In the comics, "G. Gordon Godfrey" is an alias of Glorious Godfrey, one of Darkseid's Elite. He took the name during the "Legends" arc, and positioned himself as a pundit to publicly defame heroes. * This is his second animated appearance; a Gordon Godfrey (without apparent alien connections) appeared in Justice League. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Journalists